


The Rise And Fall Of Team G.O.R.E

by ButterpuffFairy



Category: RWBY, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drama, Gen, Grief, Past, noncanon, theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterpuffFairy/pseuds/ButterpuffFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the past Glynda, Ozpin, Roman and Cinder were on a team together- though her name was Ella. <br/>What made them break up? What made Cinder change her name?<br/>Its a story of favoritism, Death and self reasonings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rise And Fall Of Team G.O.R.E

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, before everyone gets made about me changing Cinders name please read this:
> 
> There is a theory out there that she is based on Cinderella. If she /were/ in a team with the others, then her name would have to be different to hale spell something like the other teams do. Cinderellas real name was Ella and her stepsisters named her Cinderella due to her falling asleep by the fire place and getting covered in Cinders.   
> My theory has been explained and I hope you enjoy <3

Turn back the clock.  
Back to a time when things were simpler, back to when things weren’t as hectic. There were was nothing to fear from shady dust companies or villains in the shadows…at least none that were as bad as the ones now a days.   
The people of power were just students themselves back then and the team they formed was one that was supposed to last a lifetime.  
Team G.O.R.E was composed of some of the top students- two of which were transfers from the nearby school of Hathen.  
Two Huntresses out of a group who were part of a program of student trade offs were a part of this team, and their names would go down in history, but for two different reasons. One as a leader and one as a name that would be forever lost.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

“He’s obnoxious.”  
“Glynda, don’t be a prude. Oz likes you, he’s just a bit special. I would know, I’ve known the guy for years.” Roman said with a small smile, gesturing with his hands as he spoke for no special reason. He wasn’t especially fond of Glynda, but after their team had formed he didn’t have much of a choice but to grin and bear it.  
The blonde woman looked over her glasses at him, her green eyes burning into his. Annoyance was overtaking her quickly. She disliked such arrogance.  
“I would assume it takes one to know one, doesn’t it Torchwick? Why are you annoying me?”  
“Because Ella won’t talk to me and you’re the next best thing.”  
Glynda sighed and rolled her eyes. He and Ella had been denying their attraction to each other for months now. Looking back to her paper, she wondered exactly how much of her work she could get done while he was insisting she waste her time on him. They didn’t have much longer to go till the weekend and she was certain that on Sunday she would be forced to go to the dance and socialize; though she detested such a thing. School was for learning, not partying.  
Never the less, Ella had already forced her to pick out a dress- she had turned down any sort of Pink. She didn’t care how good it looked on her, she much preferred purple. She half expected Roman to wear a dress so he could be just as pretty as the females, he was such a drama queen. Honestly, it shocked her to see someone as strong as Ella be attracted to him, even if they did deny it.

As if on cue, Ella opened the door to their dorm with Ozpin following behind her. While he looked quite pleased with himself, Ella looked as if she was about to set the room on fire.  
“You’re obnoxious.”  
“I would prefer the term -  
“Obnoxious, Oz. You’re obnoxious. Don’t split hairs.” Ella said, her bright gold eyes resting on Roman before puffing up slightly and going to sit on her bed to look through her books.   
Oz, on the other hand, just nodded to Glynda and took a seat beside her as he watched Roman approach Ella with Caution.

“He’s so whipped.”  
“Glynda!”  
“Well…its true.” The blonde replied without even looking up at her silver haired teammate. “What are they even fighting about?”  
“I’m uncertain.”

“I said I didn’t mean to touch your butt okay?!” Roman said, raising his voice slightly above a whisper, just enough for Oz to hear.

“I’m now slightly enlightened and somehow more confused.” Oz mused, looking over at Glynda and watching her trying not to laugh. Such an emotion from her was rare to others but common to him, and he considered it an honor.

“Earth to Glynda.” Ella called, making the blonde woman jump and blush. “I understand that you two have to try and fit in flirting amidst your busy studying schedules, but I was wondering if you had a date to the dance yet?”   
Blushing lightly, Glynda couldn’t believe she would bring up such a thing. It was very bold of her and obviously a set up as she knew that the other was desperately trying to force her to attend. But before she could answer, Oz did it for her- “I figured it was obvious that her and I were attending together.”  
Ella and Roman exchanged shocked glances and Glynda just looked confused as she looked up at her partner moved the books from her lap.  
“You haven’t asked me yet.”  
“I didn’t think I needed to.” Oz said with a smile. He was planning to, he just enjoyed seeing just how far he could push things.  
Across the room Ella raised an eyebrow and Roman smiled, keeping a close eye on the blondes reaction.

Fed up with such a response, Glynda shook her head and rolled her eyes. “I need a book from the library.”  
“I’m surprised you hadn’t got them all catalogued in that head of yours.”  
“I’m not in the mood for your sass, Roman.”  
“Sorry, that’s all I’ve got to offer.”  
His sass caused his own partner to laugh, making him a little glad that Oz chased after Glynda when she left. Sure, it wasn’t because he thought their relationship was in jeopardy, he just knew he needed to put out this fire before it spread.  
Looking over at Ella, Roman scooted closer with a smirk and bright eyes.   
“Sooo…You got a date to dance?” He asked. And while he looked full of himself, inside he wasn’t so sure she would say yes. Ella was a picky one and she had very specific tastes, of course he thought he fit every single one.  
“I’m not really sure. I have a dress picked out, but the partner is still up in the air. Why, did you want to ask me?” She asked, batting her fiery eyes up at him as a smirk played on her lips. She noticed he was getting nervous. Good.  
“I think we’d be pretty good together you and I.” He then leaned a little closer, his hand on her thigh. “So… What are you wearing to the dance?”  
Giggling, cupped his jaw in her hand and tilted her head with a mischievous smile. “Oh, Roman, you’ll know what you need to know, when you need to know it.”   
______________________________________________________________________________  
“How long does it take females to get ready?”  
“Ages. But apparently that’s just something that’s encoded in their DNA.”  
“I don’t need your sass, Oz.” Roman replied with a small sneer. Sure they had been friends for years, but it was always a constant battle of wits between them and that sometimes caused tension. That and the fact that this was technically a date was making things way too difficult. Roman had never understood such formalities, but it seemed to come naturally for Oz. He never looked out of place, especially at a dance like this, while Roman was pretty sure he stuck out like a youth who just wanted to take the damn tie off. 

It was the opposite for Glynda and Ella.  
Ella was the one who was constantly proud and confident, always wearing her best and always knowing that she /was/ the best. It had been a bit of a shock when Glynda was appointed the leader of their team, and she was sure that Ella and Roman had never really approved.  
Glynda always felt out of place in major crowds and tended to become a wallflower with a book whenever she could. It was her natural state.

When the girls finally made it to the dance, Ella was practically pulling Glynda along, constantly assuring her that she looked fine.   
While she was used to skirts, this purple dress was a bit much. Ella, however, was very confident in her scarlet gown. Both had their elegant charm and both expressed personality traits about the other. Glynda’s was conservative with a sort of quiet elegance, while Ella’s was sleek and sexy.   
Everything fit. Everything in this one night was calm and life seemed almost normal.   
They weren’t training to fight , they weren’t studying, they were alive. They were with the ones who cared about them and everything was calm.

Their team was one of the best teams at the school, so it only made sense that teachers and other students would pull them aside and ask for advice or ask them to tell their stories. It degraded into Glynda and Ozpin talking to their superiors and their fellow students while Roman and Ella ended up dancing and having a good time- as no one bothered to talk to them. They saw the leaders of the group and they saw the backup.   
Glynda was the leader, though she never really enjoyed leading the team.   
Oz was the calm strategist, he was always beside his leader and they worked well together.  
Ella, like Glynda, worked well with magic- But her main use was battle. She worked well in long range and in short range, making her the resident sniper.  
Roman was working in stealth, though in his later years he wouldn’t use it as much as he probably should have. He was also a good improviser if things went south. 

Later in the night, Ella was found out on the balcony, her back to the kingdom as she rested against the railing- watching her team leader and her side kick be fawned over. It was unsettling, it was wrong. Finger nails tapping the railing in irritation, it wasn’t a surprise when her own partner came to put out the fire.  
“I could hear the gears turning in your head all the way in there.” Roman teased, gesturing toward the main ballroom as he leaned against the rail with her, following her gaze to her teammates. “You’re upset.”

“Its discrimination. I’m the youngest and you’re the least useful.”

“Thanks”

“You know what I mean, Roman. You aren’t useless in the least…At least, not to me.” Ella replied, sending a smile toward her partner in comfort. “They’re always in the spotlight and they don’t even want it. They don’t want glory for what they do, they don’t expect a thank you for anything. We put our lives on the line – all of us- and they get the praise all because they’re the leaders.”

She could tell by the look on Romans face that he agreed, but for once he was silent. He watched the others inside and tried to calm his slowly growing anger. What she said was right and he wasn’t sure there was anything they could do about any of it.  
The rest of the night was spent talking, and watching the others be put in the spotlight for their greatness. Ella saw a pattern, she saw exactly how things were turning out and she didn’t like it. In their defense, Glynda and Oz often spoke of their teammates and would try to pull them into view, but none of that was wanted from the other side of the conversations they were in.

It was different entirely for them, Oz and Glynda.   
Neither of them wanted spotlight, they simply wanted peace. They wanted everyone in the kingdom to be happy as they knew that one day, it would be their responsibility to make sure it turned out that way. The leaders eventually found their way away from everyone else, as Oz knew Glynda wasn’t much for massive crowds- so he pulled her away when no one was paying attention.  
It was a nice night, the stars were shining, the music was perfect and there was just enough of a breeze to cool the night.   
“I haven’t seen our partners in quite some time. Do you think Roman got himself burned alive for making a lewd comment?” Oz joked, putting his arms around Glynda’s waist from behind once they were out of view, resting his head on her shoulder as they looked out over the kingdom.  
This caused a rare smile to appear on Glynda’s lips and she placed her hands on his with a small sigh, wondering exactly what her partners had gotten in to. “I wouldn’t put it past him.” She then sighed and turned to face him, which visibly shocked the other. “I don’t like the attention we’re getting. I never wanted such a thing, I merely wanted to help the people who were in need.”  
“I understand, my dear. But we cannot help the attention that spawns from our victories. We can only smile and endure.” Oz replied, brushing stray hair from her face with a charming and calming smile. “The others will understand- I simply with the attention was dealt out equally.”  
___________________________________________________________________________

Years passed and their talents grew, as did their bonds with one another. Though each couple kept their relationship a secret from everyone else, for fear that it would essentially ruin them for different reasons. Talk of favoritism was already running rampant and they didn’t need anymore such nonsense trying to tear their group apart. As the best of the best, they had an image to uphold, and they were all getting tired of it very quickly.

It was close to the end of their senior year at the Beacon when they got their biggest assignment- they were to investigate a seemingly abandoned town as it had been under suspicion that this was where a major problem had been hiding out. He was a follower of the old times, back when the war was raging- he believed that the war should still be going on and that things were still in need of major changes.

Tracking had brought them to an older building, it was already a dilapidated in nature and there wasn’t much hope that he was still here. But they had to look.   
“Quite the fixer-upper, wouldn’t you think?” Roman said, looking the building over with slight disgust and then looking to Glynda with an amused smile. It was clear she wasn’t in the mood for his sass as she rolled her eyes and began advancing inside. Shrugging, Roman Followed along with the other teammates as well. All were cautious, but Oz was uneasy. He could sense something wasn’t right, this was seemingly random and yet all signs pointed to this exact spot. He feared a trap, and he felt that fear deep down in his very soul.

“Glynda, We should be more careful. I’m not sure what’s going on here, but this is a tad too obvious. This trail was too easy to follow.” He said, putting his hand on the small of his leaders back, looking around scanning everything in the room.   
Ella was doing the same, she was peeking around corners in a way that would make you think she had tactical military training. She was stealthy, even in her heels, and she only made as much noise as she wanted to- which usually meant she was quiet as a mouse. “I agree with Oz. Its quiet, Glynda.”   
As if on cue, Roman pulled Ella away from the door right before a blast of magic destroyed the doorway. Throwing himself over her, he managed to shield her from the blast and took minimal damage due to his reaction time and Glynda putting up a shield in time to negate any shrapnel that flew their way.

Instantly back on her feet, Ella pulled out her weapon and made sure her bow was ready to go as she walked back toward the blast zone to investigate. “Are you alright?” She called to Roman after he was back on his feet, brushing himself off in irritation. He greatly disliked being any matter of filthy and shrapnel and dust counted as the worst.  
“I’m fine.” He replied, quickly looking to see if Ella had made it out unscathed. She was already looking around the doorway that was now collapsed from the blast.

“If He keeps this up, he’ll bring down the whole building.” She commented, looking over at Glynda and Oz- who was standing with his eyes closed, trying to sense the Aura of their attacker as the building vibrated with the force of another blast going off somewhere else in the building, causing bits of the ceiling to crumble. “We need to make this quick.”  
Opening his eyes, Oz smiled with a curt nod and began to move up the stairs. “Yes I would certainly agree. This could get rather difficult rather quickly.”  
Glynda looked up in concern but decided it was best to follow as he often knew where he was going in these situations. “Well, I’m glad getting this done quickly is what you’re worried about. Because I’m worried about this entire place coming down on us.” She snapped quietly as they reached the top of the staircase. 

Glynda could feel the tension in the air, even Oz was uneasy. That wasn’t good. If he was uneasy then he had a damn good reason for it. “Ella, Roman, Check the bottom floor for more of those mines. We don’t need anymore of this structure coming down.”

“Right.” Ella replied, quickly going off to check the rest of the ground floor with Roman close behind her.   
“Ella, you should be more careful. That blast almost-“  
“Careful isn’t what gets the job done, Roman. You have to take risks to save others…you have to take risks to be noticed.” She snapped turning to face her partner, blood running down her cheek where shrapnel had managed to cute her ever so slightly. Roman sighed and gently wiped her wound, he understood her frustrations and what she said was true. Standing by and never doing anything for themselves was going to get them no where. If anything, it would get them placed in the ‘world best sidekick’ corner. He was never much for sidekicks, he would rather have his throne and his queen.   
Though his thoughts were interrupted by Ella who had chosen to change the subject:  
“Why would all of these Dust Bombs be rigged if he didn’t know we were coming?”

“It seems someone was expecting us and decided to throw us a party.” He replied with a smirk, looking around and continuing their search- which yielded several other canisters rigged to blow. “He’s ready to blow this place sky high. What the hell is he up to?”  
“Maybe we’re not the only one who thinks Glynda and Oz are getting a bit too much attention.” His partner replied, more or less talking to herself now as she tried to figure this out. “I told them we should take a break from the big missions for a while, but no one ever listens to-“ Her snark was cut off by hearing another blast ring out upstairs, causing the building to shake once again and more rubble to fall from the floor above them.   
“Shit.” 

As the two ran upstairs, they felt a sudden light headed sensation causing them to fumble slightly as they tried to catch themselves from falling.  
“Was…was that Oz?” Roman asked, shocked over his friend using his powers- as he rarely did so. It took too much of a toll on him and his surroundings. Ella was already ahead of him, ready to attack anything that came toward her.   
Rounding the corner, they saw their target who had backed himself into a corner with Oz and Glynda staring him down. By the looks of the room, the fight had already begun without the other two. He was a formidable opponent from the looks of it. 

The man readied his next attack and Ella sprang into action, summoning her dust and creating shards of glass that she sent flying toward him as Roman kept his distance and started firing his weapon as it worked best from a distance. Glynda used the rubble around her to create shrapnel which she flung at the enemy with Oz using his powers to speed up time behind them, thus giving them more speed and a heavier hit.  
Damaged, but not yet downed completely, their mystery attacker activated several of the Dust Bombs below them causing the floor to crack and the building to being to collapse.

“Oz, Roman, Go outside and try to find a way to steady this building.” Glynda ordered, never taking her eyes off the man in front of her.  
“What? Glynda, that’s improbable-“  
“Not now Oz. This is our only shot!”

With hesitation, he agreed and quickly made his way outside. Roman, on the other hand wasn’t so sure. His eyes on Ella, he waited for her nod of confirmation before following Oz after a few moments of pondering if he should defy his leaders orders.

Once outside, Oz began using his Time Manipulation to slow down the buildings destruction, but it wasn’t helping much.   
“It won’t last much longer.” Roman said, looking more and more worried by the second as he feared for the lives of his leader and his muse.  
“Have faith in your leader, Roman. She’s quite capa-“  
“That’s bullshit! How am I supposed to believe in her when even you hesitated.”  
“Not now, save your useless banter for a moment when I’m not concentrating on keeping them both alive.”

The battle inside continued as Dust, shrapnel and fire was thrown around as if it was nothing. The girls were tiring quickly, but so was their opponent. But this plan was too good to be true, and they didn’t know of the fail safe he had created in case his plan went south. The leader of his rebellious group know that team GORE would be tough to contend against once they were out on their own and able to act on their own. So this trap was set up for them while they still had to act under their teachers noses. Even if it cost him his life. These hunters and huntresses would only stand in their way

They were wounded, they were weak, and the building was on its last leg. They needed to end this here and now. No matter what it took.   
Ella and Glynda exchanged glances, both of them desperately searching for an escape or an ace in the hole.   
“I think we only have one shot, Glynda. “  
“You aren’t thinking-?”  
“We don’t have a choice.” Ella replied, putting her hand up toward her leader. Her Aura and her dust swirling in to one ball of energy as Glynda did the same. They had never practiced this, but it was their one shot.  
“On my mark.” The leader said, her voice shaking from nerves and weakness. She didn’t want to do this. It was too risky, but as Ella said they only had one shot. “Now!”

And on Glynda’s mark, they both released their energy causing a massive blast as the Man before them detonated the Dust canister he had rigged to blow in the room they were in, sending Ella back against the wall and Glynda out the window.

Oz, hearing the blast and seeing Glynda, stopped his magic surrounding the building in order to slow the time around her so he could catch her and cushion her fall. He laid her down gently and looked over her unconscious body. Her left side was badly burned and her nose was bleeding from the force of her aura’s blast.   
“NO!” Roman yelled, as he began to advance toward the building to save Ella, but Oz got to him first.  
“STOP! Its too dangerous right no-“  
“Don’t touch me!” Roman yelled, pushing Oz off in sheer anger. “You can save your good little witch but I can’t go after the only woman who’s ever-…No… No she was right. This is all about you two always getting the spotlight. You wouldn’t care if either of us went down in flames!”

Ella barely heard the commotion as she coughed up blood from the impact of the blast. But she had no time to catch her breath as the man began to advance on her once more.   
Using her Aura to throw him back and hold him there, her nose began bleeding and the ends of her hair turned a soft white from the stress and over used power. The floor was cracking and the building was collapsing. This was it.

They both froze in horror as the building collapsed and Ella’s screams echoed through the abandoned town, sending chills down Romans spine.  
“No. GOD NO!” He screamed as he took off toward the rubble after the smoke had cleared as Oz stood back watching wondering if he would have had the energy to save both or if it would have killed him in the process.

Throwing back rubble and broken pieces of the building that once stood, he managed to find a broken body covered in ash and cinders from the fall. “No…Ella…” He sobbed quietly before turning on his old friend, advancing on him in anger. “This is on you!”

Oz closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to ward off the overwhelming emotions as he feared they would compromise his logic. “I had to save Glynda, she’s our lead-“  
“NO. She’s your fiancé and /that’s/ why you saved her. But Ella? Ohhhh nooo, Ella died because you couldn’t dare see the merit in risking your life for a goddamn useless sidekick like us!”

The argument was useless and Roman never returned to Beacon, Glynda and Ozpin were issued new partners and Ella Fall never got a proper burial as that area was condemned soon after the fight.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Years later, Roman awoke with a start, brown and pink hetrochromia eyes staring at him in concern with one petite and pale hand on his arm.  
“Sir, I-“  
“What have I told you about calling me that, Neo?” He asked, sitting up slowly and turning on the lamp by his bed. He looked at her with a small smile, he always wondered why she was so small. She was fully grown, well almost- she was about 14 at this point so surely she should be bigger than that…  
“Sorry. Theres something going on. Our security seems to have been…encased?”   
Looking at her for a moment in confusion, he simply rubbed the bridge of his nose and moved to get dressed. “Okay, that’s a new one.”  
As he did so Neo turned around and looked up at the ceiling, he wasn’t indecent or anything, but seeing her father figure like that was just weird. He soon touched her shoulder gently, letting her know it was ‘safe’ to look. “What were they encased /in/?”  
Finally turning back around, the young and tiny female just looked confused as she thought about what she had seen and tried to figure out how to explain it.  
“It…It looked like Glass. Can someone even do that?”

Staring in shock for a few moments, He suddenly felt a surge of confusion and excitement as he quickly grabbed his cane just in case. “Someone can….”  
“But?”  
He froze, looking down for a few moments as he remembered her screams and remembered how his team had betrayed them. “Go check the entrance Neo. See how she got in.”  
“How do you know it’s a ‘she’?”  
“Wishful thinking.”

Entering his office, he had already passed several security workers on the way here. It was indeed glass they had been encased it. Was it her?  
Leaning on his desk, trying to think of the best way to approach this situation, he heard a voice behind him:  
“Time has been kind to you, Roman.”  
Turning in shock and disbelief, he stared wonderstruck when he saw her. She was a vision, just as she always had been; Her bright gold eyes burned like fire, her skin was perfect like ivory, her dress was as red as her lips, but her hair was no longer the solid raven color it once was- it faded to white toward the tips of his fluffy curls that draped over her left shoulder effortlessly. 

“Ella…” He breathed, quickly going to her and picking her up into a tight hug. She could feel him shaking, he was sure of it. But he didn’t care at this point, all this time without her, seeing her only in his dreams had driven him mad almost.  
She clung to him tightly and couldn’t help a smile from forming on her lips as he spoke her old name. Though she wasn’t that girl anymore, and she wouldn’t be ever again.  
“Oh Roman, you haven’t changed in the least have you?”  
“Ella what happened to y-“

She placed a finger on his lips and gave him a soft but cold smile. “No. Ella died a long time ago. If we’re going to do this right, then I refuse to be her.” She began, earning a confused look from her old lover. “They left us, Roman. They left us to die…look at where they are now compared to where they left us. Since my recovery, I’ve taken a new name- a new persona, if you will.”

His partner was as strong and as cold as he remembered- he had missed her.   
“I’ll follow you anywhere. They deserve a little /thank you/ gift for what they did.” He then paused and brushed her hair from her face gently, wanting nothing but to hold her and never let her go. “What shall I call you then?”

She smiled and turned, lighting the candles in the room causing the other to jump and watch in shock. She had gotten stronger since he had last seen her- then again, she was a prodigy. 

“Cinder. Cinder Fall.” She said, looking back over her shoulder at him with a mischievous smile. “I’ve grown tired of their power, Roman. Its time for a regime change.”


End file.
